


Anything for You

by Saricess



Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “For us” he smiled, and Bucky froze because it was that smile, that smile of warmth and love that made his heart quicken. “Because I love you Bucky”“Still? After all this time? After everything’s that happened?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Anything for You

He started at the man infront of him, taking small and calming breaths, he had blinked and rubbed his eyes minutes before but nothing changed. 

Bucky was here.

Hours earlier Sharon has given him a lead on his missing best friend; an abandoned lot full of houses that were threatening to fall, one at the very end at the top she has seen pictures of a light and a hooded man go in and out, all in Romania.

Steve worked on it immediately and tried to bottle up his feelings, this was normal to get a lead and it usually ends up with nothing, so Steve tried not to get his hopes up that he might finally find Bucky. But he kept getting a feeling, one he didn’t get on working on the previous leads; his gut was saying something so he stuck with it. His gut hasn’t let him down before, so why should it now?

And now Steve was happy he did trust his gut, because standing infront of him Bucky stood, dressed in a red shirt with a black hoodie on top, grey joggers and some trainers Steve didn’t bother to look at. All he was focus on was Bucky, the man he saw fell on a train, the man who survived and was captured by Hydra, the man tortured by them and brainwashed to do their deeds, the man who pulled him out of the water.

The man he fell in love with.

“Bucky…” he spoke softly and Bucky looked at him, he was on guard and Steve couldn’t blame him, not after what has happened.

“Steve” 

He let out a sigh of relief that he remembered him, and let his body relax.

“I found you”

“You did” Bucky nodded, but looked uncomfortable “Are you here to take me in?”

“What?” Steve looked confused “Why would I take you in?”

“Your an Avenger, Avengers take in the bad guys”

Yes that was true, but why was Bucky- Oh

_ Oh no _

“Bucky, your not a bad guy” Steve spoke with determination “Your good"

He scoffed “Good huh? Was I good when I killed those S.H.I.E.L.D agents a year ago? Was I good when I assassinated more then a hundred people in the past three years?”

Steve shifted on his feet, he hated this “None of that was you”

“Yes it was”

“It was HYDRA, they made you do those things”

“It was still my hand on the gun”

This was going nowhere, both of them knew this could go on for ages, both of them are stubborn.

After a moment of silence Bucky asked “Why are you here Steve?”

“To find you” he said “I came to find you, not to take you in” he added quickly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow “Why did you want to find me?”

“Are you really asking me that?” Steve asked, Bucky started at him for a moment before he spoke again “I missed you Bucky, I’ve missed you for all these years. I watched you fall and thought you were dead, I wake up in the future and find out two years later that your alive. Did you honestly think I would leave you be?”

Bucky was surprised by the man before him, his eyes shifted away and became interested in a dark spot on the wall. He spoke minutes later in a soft voice “No...No I knew you wouldn’t leave me. I wanted to come to you but after everything that’s happened, I thought you’d be better off without me?”

“I would never”

“I know” he turned back to the blonde with a small smile “Your too stubborn”

“Like your one to talk”

“Hmm”

The air around them was starting to get warm, all the tension that was first there was slowly fading away.

“I…” Steve cheeks tinted pink as he struggled to talk “I also came to find you for another reason?” Bucky started at him to continue “I...I want to help you, to take you out of here and be somewhere safe, somewhere...with me”

“And where would that be?” Bucky asked “I assume it’s wherever other Avengers are”

Steve winced “Well I do live with them, but I have been thinking of moving out. I’ve lived there ever since I’ve woken up from the ice and it doesn’t feel right, maybe Brooklyn?”

“You...You would move somewhere else, just for me?” Bucky started at him with wide eyes, Steve shook his head.

“For us” he smiled, and Bucky froze because it was that smile, that smile of warmth and love that made his heart quicken. “Because I love you Bucky”

“Still? After all this time? After everything’s that happened?”

“I love you Bucky and I would do anything for you, I’ll even go and buy us rings right now and find us an officiant. We...We can finally get married like we always wanted”

Bucky stared at Steve so long that the blonde was starting to get nervous, maybe he shouldn't have said all those things, maybe Bucky wanted something different, or maybe nothing at all.

“Stupid” Bucky muttered and slowly walked his way infront of the super solider, he kept his arms by his sides.

“Buck-”

“I love you too Steve”

Steve started, then smiled, and then laughed. Bucky couldn’t help the wide smile stretching his cheeks and the chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist - his arms around Bucky comfortable.

“You scared me there”

Bucky grinned “Punk”

“Jerk”


End file.
